


海岸

by hailailiang



Category: RSLK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailailiang/pseuds/hailailiang
Summary: 符文杀手在哈梅尔的海岸边拥抱自己的救世主恋人骑士领主。





	海岸

**Author's Note:**

> 一个突发短篇，无逻辑，不带脑。带有部分色情描写，虚假的角色死亡要素。

谈恋爱与cpy产物，勿理。

 

听说你们都想看我写cpy？

符文杀手踩着雨点的节拍步入夜幕中，顶着漫天的雨幕前行，细小的雨滴来不及挂在匆匆旅人的身上，就给体表的高温散成了水汽。

符文杀手不喜欢晴天以外的天气，这倒是和走地的哺乳动物同一个念想：毛发湿漉漉黏在一块可要命了。可如今他又真心实愿的盼着阴雨天的到来，无他，只因为这曾令他万分厌弃的天气能压制体内的燥热，不至于在路上走着走着就迎风自燃。

值得一提的是，若不是队里的魔法师好心给他临头罩了个冰魔法护着衣物，符文杀手可能就要因当街裸奔这伤风败俗行为而锒铛入狱。

他寻觅着空气中间那被冲刷得所剩无几的味道，一路向海边走去。夜雨中的哈梅尔寂寥得有些渗人，海滨远离了往日喧嚣。也是了，与魔族交战正酣，又哪里会有什么人出来寻欢作乐。

符文在海堤上见到了他在找的人，他提着一盏油灯伫在那里，没打伞。重铠陪衬下颇显削瘦的身躯如扎根在山崖顶尖的苍松，冲天空竖起不屈的棱角。手里那盏小灯也成了与之齐平的太阳，照得那背影不容亵渎。

符文在他的影子里立了好一会，恋爱甚至能使魔导士摇身一变成吟游诗人。他默不作声的在心底编了好几句励志的情话……没错就是情话，能让对方打起精神来揍他一顿的也算励志。

杀手走上前去拍了拍骑士领主的肩膀，骑士扭过头来，泛红的眼眶承不住水滴的分量，在灯光下亮出霎那的光辉顺着眼睛落下。

符文大脑瞬间短路：“诶哟我的妈呀领主掉金豆子了”的心里话，和“大半夜一个人伫在雨里可不是什么明智的选择，莫非是漫漫长夜寂寞难耐？”的骚话互换，脱口而出的话语让抿着嘴巴的骑士抬手撇了撇眼泪，可惜没什么用处，眼泪还是不争气的往下直掉。

往日里没羞没臊的大小伙子心疼的捧起恋人的脸颊，双手颤抖着只觉得像是在接人鱼的眼泪：每一颗都是昂贵的钻石。食指轻轻抵在骑士的太阳穴上，高热外加适合的力道让骑士领主舒适的眯上眼睛，心口的闷气也疏通了一大半。

 

“拜德的骑士领主大人可不能像个小姑娘暗自掉眼泪。”先前光辉伟岸的背影被这泪水给沖得模糊不清，哪里是什么不屈的苍松，分明还是个把头埋在翅膀下抽噎的雏鸟。符文娴熟的将他拥进怀里，用自身的高温给骑士驱寒，这具身体也就能起个暖炉的用了，没准几日后还能客串下温泉给骑士煮个鸡蛋吃。

“有什么想不开的说出来让我快活会？”

 

闻言骑士抽出了一只手，不轻不重的砸在符文后背上。换来对方一阵黏糊的舔舐，粗糙的舌苔蹭过细腻的面庞勾起瑟缩，骑士给他口中溢出的高热蒸红了半边脸。

 

“都是我的错。”骑士领主依靠在恋人身上，白日里的镇定自若撤得一干二净。剥去了骑士领主身份这一光鲜亮丽的伪装，就只剩下彷徨与无措相伴，他用下巴抵着符文的肩膀，在对方视线所不及之处无声的哭泣。

符文抱紧了他颤栗的身体，环在腰上的双手捏了捏，发觉骑士又瘦了不少，难怪成天一脸菜色。“都是我太没用。”骑士领主哽咽着：“在南城门也好，哈梅尔也罢，自以为是的指挥没有任何作用。还说什么最优秀……我根本只是个领着所有人团团转的大骗子而已。”

 

“现在就连你，我也无法保护。”

 

骑士沙哑的声线如同被逼上绝境的幼兽，有气无力的嘶吼着。

符文对此翻了个大大的白眼。光辉个屁，可怜弱小又无助还自闭。“南城门是你砸的？哈梅尔是你用水淹的？没那个本事就不要瞎背锅，搞得好像自己无恶不作的样子……至于无能？你瞧你，先是揍服了艾德的盗贼，平定了贝斯玛的蜥蜴人，追回了失窃艾尔结晶，消灭了入侵沛塔的魔族，你瞅瞅自己这不是很厉害吗？”

“我的大英雄，少在那里自卑了。你这些年的经历足以被万人传唱，人们世世代代都将记得有你这么个年少有成，英俊潇洒的骑士领主。”符文拍拍他的脊背，手底下疙人的脊骨让他放轻了力道，生怕把这金贵的家伙直接拍散架。

恋人的话语像是流过干涸心灵的水泉，滋润得骑士停止了抽噎。他不甘的吸了吸鼻子，怎么也没想到自己居然这么吃对方吹捧。

“至于我。”红发的大男孩面上是任何阴霾也不能遮蔽的自信：“队伍里最高明的天才魔法师还没给我判死刑呢，哪轮得到你这个近战小骑士在这里唧唧歪歪。”他牺牲多大呀，为了哄亲爱的连面子都不要了，硬是把矮冬瓜吹成了大陆第一天才魔法师。

 

“真是的，为这点破事消耗宝贵的夜晚，简直不可理喻。”符文杀手劈手夺过骑士手里的灯,拉着人就想往回走：“要不是情况特殊你早被我就地正法了，哪来那么多空闲给你在这自哀自叹，保准你第二天都没精力想这些见鬼的玩意……”

 

“我们做吧。”

“你说啥？”符文杀手觉得自己耳朵抽风。

骑士领主抹了把脸，遮掩双眼的手落下后又是一副神采奕奕的样子。那是符文杀手最为熟悉的坚毅，在收服拜德每个重要会议上都能见到他露出这样的神情，力排众议制定下作战计划和战略方针，符文疑心骑士是在说什么重要事项，想不到这具身体连听力都开始退化了，于是他侧耳倾听。

骑士脸都变了，复述可比第一次脱口令人难堪多了，他不太自然的重复了一遍：“我们做吧。”带着黑色皮套的双手无错的揪着制服的下摆，活像犯事被抓了现行的孩童。

杀手慢了半响才回过神来，真的是在约架啊？他借着良好的夜视细细打量骑士涨红的耳根，心说这是哪家小媳妇自荐席枕把自个给臊的不行。

“做个屁。”他拉着骑士的手往自己额上贴，隔着不算薄的手套，热浪仍源源不断的涌来。“平时不是嫌我又粗又热？现在更热了，居然反过来求我了。口嫌体正演绎至极呢你？”

 

他的体表度温已经达到四十二度了，这还是有冰魔法降温的情况下。

融合体内的月之艾尔与古代精灵不死鸟之焰是符文杀手做出的大胆猜想，这位胆大包天的朋友经南城门一役后，疯狂渴求强大的力量，往日里为数不多的谨慎全给抛到了脑后。

他成功了，所以他是拜德史上在这个年纪为最强大的符文杀手。他失败了，因为没有人会想到哈梅尔独特的黑暗力量能诱使月之艾尔堕落，被月之艾尔缓和下来的不死鸟火焰竟然顺着被黑暗侵蚀的艾尔之力燃烧起来，像是咬着油脂不放的烈火愈烧愈旺。

符文杀手会被自己的火焰烧死。

不愧是至极的神圣之焰，哪怕是被迫也不得沾染一丝黑暗，不然就会像面前的这个精明的蠢蛋一样被活活烤死。说到底也是太过贪婪，妄念在这个年纪不属于他的东西。

“现在和我做的话，指不定要被烫起水泡。”他抵近骑士的脸，一阵苦涩挤上喉咙，还带着酸。“别妄想了。 ”话语的最后是一声哀叹，也不是是给面前的人还是自己。

骑士反握住他的手，在沉默蔓延开来之前，执拗的拉着人走下提岸，两人踏着柔软的沙砾步向大海。符文给他拉着走出一段距离，理智要求推开这个不知所谓的骑士领主，情感则疯狂的叫嚣着与他融为一体。

“你不想做吗？”

引领着他向前的人问道，他们在距离浪潮二十米的地方停了下来，骑士当着他的面踢掉战靴，解开腰带，褪下肥厚裤腿中露出了白皙的腿部，垂至膝部的衣襟如人鱼的尾部。符文吞咽着唾沫，他明白骑士的意思，现在他的塞壬要引诱着他投入大海中了。

 

他想啊，他想和他做。

他怎么不想拥有他？

 

沁凉的海水轻轻拍打着两人，他们立在清澈的水中，不远处岸上微弱的灯光投出一旁杂乱并在一起的衣物影子。符文杀手双手搭置在爱人的腰部，张口欲说些什么，却被一连串小声的哈咻打断。

骑士领主双手紧紧环在胸前，湿透的职业装上衣紧贴在身上，他微微垂着头不去看符文，想要盖过方才的尴尬。

符文杀手这才注意到，连绵的夜雨不曾停止，细密的雨幕浇在两人身上，自身的高温使得雨水不曾停留半分，而骑士领主却被浇成了落汤鸡。冷风也不曾停止，呼啸着把海水推上两人的腰际，与失去对温度感知的他不同，骑士快要在风雨交加中冻成冰人了。

但他没有前进半分，一种执拗赤裸裸的摆在符文面前。杀手感到好笑的同时又不可避免的心疼起来，骑士在等待，等待符文兑现他的承诺。

“只要你肯向前迈出一步，余下的九十九步就都交给我。”

符文不再想说些什么，他用力把骑士向怀中压去，热量顺着皮肤蔓延，一颗心捂热了另一颗。骑士在那一瞬间舒服到呜咽出声，隆冬的出行者终于回到了温暖的篝火前。他的双手落在青年赤裸的背脊上，那里的温度同样舒适，于是他像只猫那样开始乱挠，圆润的指甲无法造成任何伤害，只是在蹭过背上一道道老旧的疤痕时掀起酥痒。

符文把探进了空荡的下摆，握住了骑士圆润的臀部，抓握时柔韧的触感让青年心脏狠狠的颤动，他对这个总是默默承受着自己压迫的部位抱有极大的好感，他亵玩这无论男女都极为敏感的部位，十指陷进软肉里，迫使骑士不安的颤抖着。

身着上装在水里倒也不是为了遮羞，如今寂寥的哈梅尔根本不会有行人经过海滩。只是往日里符文的威逼利诱苦苦哀求起了作用，他今日得以正真亵渎骑士领主包括尊严在内的一切。

 

一边叼着骑士淡粉色的耳廓，符文自后方摸进了骑士的腿间，沁凉的海水是极佳的润滑剂，他轻松挺进一根手指，随意抽送了几下后又加入了第二根。

骑士紧紧搂着他的脖颈，呼吸也急促起来，整个人好像撒手就会没入水中溺毙一样。他想要并拢双腿，却被一双更为有力的手给掰开，冰凉的海水倒灌进温热的体内，外加闹腾不休的异物，骑士挺起的性徵分泌出大量的体液。

骑士领主下意识的挣扎着，那没有任何缘由的反抗，就好比突然被搔上痒痒肉会窜起来一般。他的身体早就被教导得温驯，羊羔被项上的绳索束缚着，紧握着另一端的饲主肆意支配它。比起前方，后穴带来的快感不知道要高了几个层次，骑士颤抖着释放在水中时，符文也终于触到了他一直在探寻的东西

黏稠的透明液体，肠道为了保护自身而分泌。即便是整个下身都浸在水中，骑士也能感受到那样东西被扯出体外的异样，他不再感受到一丝寒冷，像是承袭了符文的热度一般，全身泛着暖意。不需要符文下达指令，他涨红着面庞转过身，掀起后方裙摆一般的衣襟，用自己的臀部压上对方更为炽热的物件。

从骑士解除下装时便高耸的男性性徵连根没入，从未有过的高温侵袭了最为私密的地方，骑士领主顿时啜泣起来。

“很难受么？”

有熟悉声音在训训诱导，在骑士乱成一团浆糊的脑海里成了黄昏时塔楼的钟鸣，他整个思绪跟着那道声音浑浑噩噩的前行。

 

“告诉我呀。”声音沉缓而绵长，有着让人昏昏欲睡的魔力，一只手抚上他的胸膛，隔着衣物精准纠缠着敏感的乳头。“你觉得怎么样？”

 

骑士没有回答，他整个身体伴随冲撞摇晃着，粘稠的液体被带出体外融进海水里，他控制不住发出了令人面红耳赤的声音。高温带来的刺激比想象中的要大很多，还没等符文揪准了敏感地带动作，他就再度缴了械，大片的乳白色溢散在水中。

符文杀手难以置信的捏了捏恋人的性徵，连续高潮的身体敏感得不行，前端还没抬起头来，符文却感觉到有湿滑的液体浇灌在了自己的部件上，骑士偏过头，双腿都在打颤，不过这回不是因为寒冷，符文知道那是他连续释放两次舒服过头了。

 

“好过分啊？”他掐着骑士的腰不放，湿热的舌头黏上了后颈，符文一边舔舐啃咬着骑士的脖子，一边狠狠地重击他的胯部。青年俯首在另一人的耳际呢喃：“好过分啊，仗着自己是主动邀请的人，所以肆无忌惮的抢跑在前面吗？自己用后面就去了那么多次。”

他转而五指并拢，牢牢的覆盖在前方的出口上：“接下来轮到我了，我可不允许你在结束之前倒下。”

 

骑士领主放空的大脑毫无逻辑，但他听进了符文的话语，顺从的用双手支撑着弯屈膝部，他弯下腰，摆出最适宜承受冲击的姿态，富有经验的为侵入者大开方便之门。津液不受控制的滴落，制服也被青年拉扯到了胸口以下，符文杀手几乎把自己贴到骑士领主的背上，调整的同时，性徵也借由这个机会在脆弱的体内碾动了几圈，快感顺着脊髓爬上脑部，骑士溢出牙关的呻吟促得侵略者兴致愈发高昂：这真是个该死的循坏。

肠壁嚅吸着、抽搐着，急不可耐的把入侵者引到更深的领域去，湿透的表皮把褶皱的阻力消除，有了它推波助澜，符文杀手轻易的被刺激到头皮发麻。他粗重的喘息喷在骑士耳后，催出一大块粉红色的皮肤。骑士领主精神恍惚的掉着眼泪，被束缚的前端无力冲破那道壁垒，情欲便以另一种方式昭显它的存在。

腻滑的情液顺着腿根没入海中，色泽晶莹，肉眼几乎瞧不出端倪。可正与骑士联结着的青年又怎么会察觉不到呢？符文欣喜与恋人回应情感的方式，变本加厉的操弄着他，原本搁在腰部的一只手移到了胸前，肆意的揉捏摁掐。

骑士领主被他干的摇摇欲坠，冷静自持算是彻底抛进远处的深海底了，他的双腿发麻，腰肢酸软，欲望在不断沉淀积累，却因为出口被堵塞而无法发泄。

“让我…我…”他哭怮着扭动身体，四肢都被锁死在炽热的怀抱里，伴侣的性徽无情的捣腾着身体内部，骑士的一句话被断成了好几份：“出去…我…”

“我才不要。”符文抱着爱人耍起了无赖：“领主大人难得这么热情。”

“不过，你愿意恳求我的话，就勉为其难的考虑一下。”

恋人比起往日纠缠得更为紧迫的身体确实让符文有些吃不消，实在是太销魂了！符文边动作边想着：这位可比任何故事中魅惑人的精怪都要诱人。他几乎要溺死在恋人湿润的温柔乡里。

骑士胡乱的哀唤着，一些清醒时绝对不会吐出半字的话语脱口而出。可身后的人却不依不饶，硬生生做到自身餍足后才松开对骑士的锆制，滚烫咸腥的精液灌进深处，明知男性不会受孕，符文却也还是执着的把自己的东西全部喂进这个让他断子绝孙的骑士的肚子里。梦想总是要有的，万一对象真的能生呢？

两人跌坐在水里，骑士领主在符文杀手的怀里瑟缩，他神智不清的呢喃着些好烫、难受之类的词句。符文这才想起自己的体温已经高的不像样了，连忙分开骑士的双腿做清理工作。

好在有冰冷的海水作为缓冲，骑士这才没有沦落到上医院看令人摸不着头脑的部位的烫伤。被海风吹得清醒一些后的骑士老脸一红，握紧拳头就锤在了笑得暧昧不清的恋人身上。

他们依偎在一起，在冰冷的大海中亲吻彼此。

“一定会有解决办法的。”骑士注视着大海与天空的衔接处：“你会平安无事的回到我们身边。”

“嗯，我知道你一定会处理好一切，像往常那样轻松。”符文吻了吻恋人的发旋，眼底的眷恋遮蔽了晦暗。

“我们还要一起击退魔族，一起让艾里奥斯重获和平与安宁，在那之前我绝不会允许你脱离队伍。”

 

躺在怀抱里的骑士握紧了他的手，即便有着死亡的威胁也不能动摇他们十指相扣的默契。

双方的角色完成了转换，受到安慰的人再度恢复了勇气和信念，安慰他人的人将自己的勇气送出后，却发现自己并没有想象中的那样勇敢……

 

造访者踏入了流转着蔚蓝色光辉的水之神殿，水之艾尔即便遭到侵蚀，仍用它独有的静谧晕染着整个神殿。

人工瀑布自大殿顶端降下，纯质的水流昭示着置身于空中巨大水泡里的神殿主人仍在与黑暗力量僵持，神女紧闭双眼，水里蕴涵的黑暗能在在她身周被梳理开来，它们被水之艾尔引诱着盘旋不断，这么长时间过去了仍旧无法亲近神女一丝一毫。

水之艾尔，最擅长的便是包容与疏离。

神殿下方的战斗已经接近尾声，白色战神挥舞火神炮重击在魔族的利刃上，硬是用蛮力把魔族揍得遍体鳞伤。

伯爵兰将火神炮格挡开，饱含着自然气息的魔法箭却衔尾而来，远处的精灵将长弓拉得饱满，落地炸开的箭矢限制了伯爵兰的活动范围。

魔族分出自身影子冲向精灵，半途被手持太刀的武者拦下。兰啐了一声，抬手冲那个方向挥出强力斩击，却被两名纳斯德侍从联手阻拦。

纳斯德女皇独自立在一座高台的残檐上，扫描反馈的黑暗能量波动已经降到可控范围，伊芙便透过通讯频道发出了信号。

“兰！”

面甲之下，澄睁着通红的双眼，失去至亲痛苦让他奋不顾身的追击魔族，哈梅尔的白狼嘶吼着，恶狠狠的从死敌身上咬下血肉。

“将父亲。”炮弹上膛的声音在周遭的轰鸣声中不算显眼，却让伤痕累累的魔族感到前所未有的危险。火神炮口的光辉愈发明亮，被鲜血污染的面庞让澄看起来如同地狱爬出的恶鬼。

“还给我！！！！”

兰没有退却，面对复仇者举起了剑，在他的身后，水之神女正安静的沉睡着。

突兀冲出的一道冰冷气息横穿战场，兰错愕的回头。包裹着神女的水泡凝结成冰，紧随其后的骑士领主一剑击碎厚实的冰墙将神女抱在怀里，在急速冰封过后，追在后方的龙卷风将两人带出了战场，摔在远处负责接应的帝剑骑士身前。

红发骑士一手一个提起两人就往回跑，不要说神女，她就是倒提连人带铠甲算上剑三百多斤的骑士领主冲锋也毫无压力。负责突袭的魔法师迅捷的发动单人传送离开了原地，几息之后她的身影出现在了纳斯德女皇旁边。独留伯爵兰在火神炮火力的覆盖下。

整个艾尔搜查队如同一架精密运转的机器，一如既往的合作无间所向披靡，队员们各司其职，安心的将背后并弱点交予伙伴，把魔族打得落花流水。

两个人被丢弃在战斗范围外，帝剑骑士提着自己的巨剑准备折返战场，她拦下同样在重整装备的骑士领主，在小骑士错愕的目光下将神女塞进了他的怀里。

“带着她回去吧，这里有我在就行了。”

“姐姐？”骑士不解的发问“因为家里还有一直在等待你的人。”艾利西斯轻抚弟弟布满细密汗水的额头，青年一怔，随即目露感激的看向帝剑骑士。

“不过你们的关系似乎好过了头，关于这件事回去再收拾你们。”一句话便让骑士面上血色全部降下，他脚步虚浮的连退几步，极其恐惧地看向语出惊人的长辈，心底吹起阵阵寒意，连狡辩撒谎都做不到。

他不断回想着究竟是哪里出了纰漏，大脑却一片空白，从艾利西斯的神情与话语可得知对方早就知道了这件事情：“姐姐……我们……”

他一幅天崩地裂的模样看得艾利西斯直摇头，她哀叹自己疏于管教让弟弟走上了一条不归路，可对象却是那个为守护艾索德而赌上生命的家伙，柴薪被尽数抽去，怒火要烧不烧的悬在那里。艾利西斯留给弟弟一个背影，响亮的啧了一声表达不满。

“两个白痴。”怒气化为动力，战靴重重的踏在地面上，帝剑骑士怒其不争，她斥责到：“有一天晚上轮到我和爱莎在堤岸巡逻……”

耳目聪颖的帝剑骑士与感知敏锐的元素导师，接下来发生了什么艾索德不用脑子都能想到。

 

“血管里的血液在沸腾”，这句话轮到符文身上时，却成了无比贴切的形容。

纳斯德维生装置发出平缓的电子音，温度计量表又无情的前进了一格。平熄不久的魔法再度运转，玻璃箱体内趋近常温的液体再度凝结成冰，暂时封住了来自不死鸟的高温与符文杀手的意识。

这些天来他清醒得不多，不过只要睁开眼睛，就能看见守候在外面的骑士。恋人露出了极其悲伤的神情，而他却只能躺在舱内无助的旁观，两人之间像隔了千山万水，无法像从前那样走上前去，用怀抱与亲吻抚平他的心情。

可这次他清醒时却并没有见到一直陪在外面的人，不仅仅是骑士，整个房间里都缺少人活动的痕迹。他疑心大伙是找到了黑暗艾尔的源泉，出远门去了，而他这个拖后腿的家伙只能孤伶伶的待在维生装置里吐泡泡……不，连泡泡也吐不出来，他的喉咙刚被烧坏，全仰仗扎进胃里的导管输送营养液。

哈梅尔的炼金术师来过几次，那只身着学者装扮的海豹来帮他更换舱内的维生液和补充急冻法阵的能量，维生液每三天更换一次，符文用他烧得浑浑噩噩的大脑算了算，艾尔搜查队已经持续一周杳无音讯了：这是对他而言，毕竟他无法听到舱外那只海豹的嘀咕。

他又沉沉睡去，内心饱含惧意，每次能够睁开眼睛都是与死神历经了一场惊心动魄的搏斗：符文知道自己决不可能这样连胜下去，也许下一次他的意识就会彻底湮灭，也不知是天国遣下使者与召唤，还是魔鬼的爪牙将他拉入地狱。

也许对他来说性质都是一样的，因为无论是天国还是地狱，心爱之人的身影都无处可循。

孤寂和恐惧他产生了埋怨，埋怨他为什不留在他身边。至少陪着他直到最后的离别。寻找治疗方法交给别人，至少在他闭上眼睛的时候，最后留在脑海里的影像是他的面庞，无论是泪水淌流泣不成声，还是强颜欢笑做出道别，哪怕是用最恶毒的话语痛斥他的愚不可及，符文杀手对骑士领主赋予他的一切都甘之若怡。

咸涩的水珠混入营养液里，没有任何人得以窥见这一幕，维生装置里的病人悄悄掉着眼泪，悔恨与不甘化作一连串的泡泡，从呼出灼热气息的嘴边逃开。

 

无尽的黑暗消磨着时间

当符文杀手再度清醒时，映入眼帘的不是隔绝了他与外界的玻璃，是一抹从未见过的碧蓝。

顺畅涌入肺部的空气让他意识到，没什么天堂和地狱，此刻他仍在人间苟延残喘。这个认识让他的内心无可抑制的雀跃起来，符文挣扎着转动头部，想要把心念所系的人装进视野里。

他看见一名少女坐在身边，面上还带着浓厚的疲倦，她手心里散发出柔和的光辉，湿润的气息充斥着整个房间。符文猜测她是水之神女，体内的火焰被这光辉压制、消减。气焰嚣张的不死鸟在浪潮澎湃的汪洋中被浇成一颗沙砾那么大，他张开嘴，从仍未恢复的喉咙里挤出不成调的音节，像破败腐朽的木栅栏咬着地面被人拉开。

莎莎明白了他的意思，神女抬手指向他的后方。符文这才发觉自己枕着的是什么东西。骑士领主靠在墙壁上沉沉睡去，柔顺的红发连着脑袋一起耷拉在一边，脸色不比神女好上多少，肉眼可见的憔悴浮现在他的面庞上，唇色灰白，一点也不像他们接吻时的那样红润。符文不知道自己枕着他的大腿睡了多久，但他敢下定论骑士待会肯定腿麻到站不起来。

他瞧见骑士落在床上摊开的右手，像个孩子看见了心爱的玩具，符文腾挪着左手，缓缓搭上了骑士的掌心。在神女莫名的注视里，艰难的把手指插进骑士的指缝里，十指相扣带给了他无与伦比的安全感，他安适的躺在他的怀里。

“只要你肯向前迈出一步，余下的九十九步就都交给我。”

这可不止向前迈了一步。  
辛苦了，我的骑士。

从现在开始，你剩余的所有时光，都将布满我的印迹。

……………分界线与小剧场………………  
1、新晋队员艾拉酱  
在与伯爵兰的对决时，澄的倾力一击被从天而降的金色巨龙打断  
为了拯救变成魔族的兄长，银狐少女决定成为爱豆……不对，是加入了艾尔搜查队。

新晋成员艾拉发现，队伍里的伙伴们最近正津津乐道有关什么断腿之类的事。

此时天真无邪的艾拉酱还不曾知晓，自己入队未来很长一段时间将会被断腿风波充斥着。

2、打断狗腿救不了骑士领主  
队伍里的符文杀手先生杵着拐杖，每天晚饭后雷打不动的跪在艾利西斯小姐门前找揍，声情并茂的发表长篇大论。内容大抵是：请放心将您的弟弟交给我，我会待他好一辈子云云。

艾利西斯第一次出门打断了他的腿，第二次则是把他揍的鼻青脸肿，第三天她与伤痕累累的符文杀手对峙时，被锁在房间里抄古籍的骑士领主冲了出来，和野男人并排跪在了亲姐姐的面前。艾利西斯的面色愈发难看，她愤愤地摔上门，再也不去管这个吃力不讨好的破事。

当天夜里，元素导师通过批发隔音结界狠赚了一把自己人的钱。

“嫁出去的弟弟泼出去的水。”导师快活的数着这笔意外之财。结果回头发现她发出去结界层层叠叠，全都展开在队伍里那对知名的小情侣房间外了。

“哦嚯，英雄所见略同。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 我快被英语折磨死了……一个英语废却执着使用国际网的悲哀，标签之类的可能会打错？但愚蠢的作者并不知道自己究竟在英语表格上都填了什么。中国内部不给发成人文章真的很难受，


End file.
